Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed transmission networks rely on optical communication devices for facilitating transmission over long distances through optical fiber links. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from data center Local Area Networks (LAN) to metro and long haul optical fiber links for Internet, Voice and Video communications.
Although information data is transported over optical fibers, processing the data is still performed mainly on the host cards by Application Specific Integrated Circuits or Physical layer chips (ASIC/PHY chips). This still requires transmission through electrical traces, with losses that increase dramatically with increasing bit rate and traces' lengths. One solution to this problem is to use an electro-optical (e/o) conversion chip, also referred to as an e/o chip, on the host card, between the ASIC/PHY and the optical ports facing the optical links, but this solution limits the communication to specific link lengths and wavelengths.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.